roleplayrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Owen Hardy/Screaming Gaffers
The Screaming Gaffers are one of two teams this season, consisting of Courtney, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Katie, and Noah. Throughout the season, they win four out of eight pre-merge challenges and vote off Katie, Geoff, and Gwen. ( Althought Noah is removed from the competition early on) Members: * Duncan (Leader) * Gwen * Harold * Heather * Geoff * Noah * Katie * Courtney It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Monster: Before Chris dissmiss the Cast for the Monster Challenge he assigns them into two teems of 7. Duncan, Harold, Heather, Gwen, Geoff, Noah and Katie and branded them as the Screaming Gaffers. Noah already despise the fact he was on the same team as Duncan ,Harold and Heather. Geoff is upset about Lindsay forgetting him and now there on opposite sides, while Heather enjoys their conflict along with Trent's suspisons of Ducan and Gwen;s new found friendship. When the Monster gets closer Duncan pairs up with Gwen althought Geoff runs off with them, Leaving Heather with Harold and Noah with Katie. Geoff talks to Duncan and Gwen about his Situation with Lindsay but both lack the sympathy to respond, But then the monster appears and Grabs Geoff leaving Duncan and Gwen alone. Katie Continues to Annoy Noah with her gossip and stuff until the Monster comes and grabs them before they could run, However Once Noah finds out all the Captured Cast are all in a Bouncy Castle Noah finds a Hole and escapes but into the film lot Harold attempts to a "Come-on" to Heather which she then establishes a rule where hes not aloud to talk but changes that after they both get captured by the monster. Duncan and Gwen continue to hide until Trent arrives, Which Duncan leaves to aviod a Awkard moment and getting captured by the monster which soon later attacks Trent and Gwen. Duncan finds that there are only him,Noah and two of the grips left, Noah and Justin are then grabed by the monster but Justins chrams his way out of it Leaving Noah captured and gained a new suspicions of Justin's motives. Duncan and Lindsay then arrive at the to the trailers where they both earn leadership of their Teams Making Duncan the Screaming Gaffers Official Leader. Land of the Host: At Breakfeats Heather attempts to befriend Lindsay and Beth but to no avail while Harold and Noah are talking about the New Possbile Danger among them, While Heather continues to Befriend Harold who begins to think shes interested in him Meanwhile Duncan And Gwen are sitting with Trent as they talk about what the next challenge is until Chris comes and tells them that its the prehistroci Genre. Chris then meets them at the Prehistoric Set and gives them Lioncloth to wear for the challenge despite some of the cast not wanting to.(Heahter, Geoff, Noah and Leshawna) As for the challenge Gaffers will take turns to duel a Grip on a pillar with a tar pit below. Geoff is forced to battle it out With Lindsay but he tries to get her to remember him but she knocks him off. Next Gwen vs Leshanwa thought Leshawna asks what is up with her and Trent about recently but Gwen denies it and knocks her off the pillar. Heather then faces off with Izzy althought Heather wins Izzy jumps off the platform taking her down with her, When Heather emerges out of the pit she loses her wig in it. Harold then goes off against Justin, Noah tires to warn Harold not to fall for his charm but Harold cannot resits and falls off the pillar. Chris adds a Twist and pitts Duncan against Trent, Trent then tricks Duncan into having a frinedly Handshake before the match but Trent Whacks him with the Bone giving Duncan a consussion. Katie then vs DJ but the Bone was to heavy for Katie and she fell. This left the teams at a even score so Chris Pitted Noah against Beth but they both fall at the same time So Chris just declares the Killer Grips as the winners, At the very First Awrd Cermony Duncan is given the first Glided Chris award followed by Geoff, Harold, Noah and Heather and the last one went to Gwen which Mean Katie was eliminated. As She entered the Lame-o-Sine Noah is glad that she is gone but Chris then delcares that Noah is disqualified since he Already Knows about Justins True Nature. Cops Out !: In the Boys Cabin Everyone is asleep until Geoff Wakes up and finds that the Door is locked. The rest of the Boys then wake up after finding out, Harold Tries to break the door down but hurts his thighs while Duncan is Accused by Trent who thinks he is pranking them, Duncan then asks if Gwen will be ok since she is claustrophobic, Meanwhile All Hell breaks loose in the girls Cabin when Gwen starts to Freak out and Izzy Yelling to get herself out of the cabin and Heather Mocking Gwen She also Knows Duncan and Gwen's bonding and plans to lure Harold into a Alliance, Once both Cabins are unlocked by Chris who is dressed in a Prison Officer Gear which Heather points out to Chris. Once The Studio 7 is in Lockdown for the Challenge Heather and Harold are assisgned to Digging while Geoff is climbing and Ducan and Gwen are belaying him. Harold tries to Encourage Heather during the challenge while Izzy insults her Hair. While Geoff climbs Duncan Makes a Joke About Trent which Gwen discourages but then Trent walks over which Duncan and Trent argue how what happened during the Perhistroic challenge and then accuses Duncan of Stealing his girlfriend. Meanwhile Heather tells Izzy to shut it cause she continues to insult her hair but then Heather finds something underground but throws it away when it turns out to be dentures althought Harold Thought it was cool. Heather then makes a Deal with Harold about Voting Duncan and Gwen off Harold agrees but wants to share the million Thrity Percent which Suprises Heather who didn't know he was devious and impressive. Geoff also talks to DJ and beth while Climbing but they seem to be more focused on each other ?. Gwen, Leshawna and Duncan continue to try and reason with Trent about that nothing is going on bettween Duncan and Gwen, Although Trent has a plans to getting rid of Duncan soon. The Challenges ends and Only Three of the Five Gaffers make it to the end along with all the Grips, Geoff and Heather did not complete the challenge so the Gaffers were sent to their Second Eliminatoin Ceremony. Gwen is given the first Glited Chris award followed by Duncan and Harold, Soon Heather gets the Final one leaving Geoff eliminated who is sadden that Lindsay has remember him thoguht Gwen and Harold Cheer him up before he leaves. Ontario's Next Flop Model In the Girls Trailer Gwen helps Leshawna who is upset abou Geoff being Votted off instead of Heather meanwhile in teh Guys trailer Duncan as pranked Trent but he is in no mood and goes to the bathroom, Harold then mocks Duncan about His remain brain after Trent hit him with a Bone but Before Duncan could Get Harold Trent Kicked the door down and demaned to know why his hair Gel is missing, He begins to Worry that Gwen will ditch him if he can find it which Duncan finds Pathetic. The Cast then wait for Chris where he arrives looking fashionable as so he declares todays challenge is the Fashion Genre which Duncan never knew that was such a thing. Chris then makes Heather the judge for the Gaffers along with Justin While he Makes Gwen be the desginer and Duncan the model. Before Gwen and Duncan being their work Trent walks in and compliments Gwen's Hair. Later On Trent's Request Justin Lures Gwen out of the Gaffer's Room so Trent can talk with Duncan about Gwen, However their Rivalry reaches it's pinalce when a Fight bettween them breaks out. Gwen then finds Lindsay tied with Duct Tape on the Grip's Wall, When Questioned Trent tried to deny it but Soon Admits involement. Heahter who is alreadty Honest gives Trent a Low score due to him making Lindsay look like Gwen, However does Give Duncan more Points due to him looking like a wreck due to Trent. The Gaffer's win their first challenge but Soon Gwen breaks up with Trent who is later eliminated but for wose Gwen is framed for being responsible for this elimination by Justin. The Explodables: Two Days Later Gwen and Heather are woken up when Izzy attemtps to Set off a Bomb on Leshawna, Which Heather is annoyed because She thinks she is Explosivo, While Everyone execpt for Leshawna being to disturst Gwen due to Justin tricking evryone into thinking she got Trent Eliminated, Harold Begins to talk about how he can be the new appeal for the ladies while Duncan and DJ don't really care about what Justin is saying. Later evervyone meets at Studio 10 where Chris infroms them that today is the Disater challenge, First the Gaffers have to blow up their own Ice Sculpture that itself is melting, Duncan then opens the Costume boxs where they only find a Wig however a Desperate Heather wears the Afro wig anyway. Heather suggest Getting some gunpowder from Izzy but Gwen said that Duncan is the leader and must stick of his plan. But Before any plans could come togther Izzy from teh Killer GRips cause a Massive explosion destroying their Ice Sculpture but also wounds herself causing Izzy to latter be removed from the Season. Challenge Two Heather is paired with Justin,Leshawna and Beth in Submarine 1 While Duncan, Gwen And Harold are paired with DJ and Lindsay. In Submarine 1 Duncan tells Harold to use His Mad Skills but Harold didn't think he would ever use them and Once again Gwen's claustrophobic. While Heather finds problems in her group Since Leshawna And Beth Can't Swim and Justin has to Stay in tip top conditions all time, Leshawna then throw Heather's Wig into the Water which forces Heahther to swim down to avoid being seen without hair. Meanwhile Gwen continues to bang at the Wall which causes some Cracks that all of them eventually escape from, Since Submarine 2 broke first and it made more Gaffers then Grips the Screaming Gaffers won for a Second Time, Meanwhile Later Heather overhears Justin and Lindsays Plans to vote off Leshawna so Heather attempts to Warn her but Leshawna refuses to believe her which later at the Killer Grips Ceremony Leshawna was infact voted off but Heather later calls a Truce With Leshawna before she leaves the set along with Izzy. Paranomal Captivity: The Episode starts off with Heather and Harold meeting up with Justin Outside the Male trailer where Heather request Justin to Try and break the bond bettween Duncan and Gwen, However Later Duncan and Gwen are told about this by Justin himself. Next the whole Cast find themselves in a Haunted house set in Studio 9 Where they are assinged the task to find a Vampire lair somewhere in the Haunted House. When the task begin Gwen and Duncan slipt from Heather and Harold due to the lack of trust on their team. Duncan and Gwen walk throught a Hall of Paitings talking about the Difference bettween Horror and Thriller and a Plan to vote off Heather. While Heather complains about Gwen to Harold and about how she got Trent out of her grip and then moves onto Duncan and states they both have bad Fashion sense which Harold agrees and continues to Hit on Heather. Gwen then talks to Duncan about the last two Eliminations which too of her close friends Leshawna and Trent were eliminate while Duncan assures her she will not go down like them. But then a Ghost appears and attacks them but manages to Kidnapp Gwen and dissapear leaving Duncan alone, Heather and Harold are also ambushed but Harold Saves Heather from being captures but gets taken himself. Soon Gwen and Harold along with Lindsay from the Killer Grips find themselves at the start of Studio 9 where Chris tells them the real challenge was to aviod being captured by Ghosts. Heather then finally finds the Coffins at the Basement but Justin runs in and Bumps into her causing her to fall into the Coffin. Heather demands to be let out but Justin states there no longer on the same team and close the coffin trapping her inside it. Duncan is then approched by Justin who says he has already won until a Ghost appears and grabs him, Chris then arrives to tell them the real challenge was to avoid being captured by the intern Ghost and since Duncan was the only person not to get captured the Screaming Gaffers win again. The Break Up Club: Duncan is Craving a Skull onto the tablw with a Knife when Heather mocks it for being to Vandal while Gwen Compliments it as art which Duncan liked the sound of Graffiti being a type of art. Heather in the confessional express her fraustration on how the Gaffers are even 2 to 2 in alliances and it needs to be broken. Second Later Chris states that Sadie is officially returing into the game but Courtney is the one who arrives on the set instead. Chris explains it about her last season's fair elimination but she still sued him anyway. Chris Places Courtney onto the Screaming Gaffers due to the Drama between Her,Duncan and Gwen ever since Trent's Meltdown at Duncan. Gwen, Heather and Lindsay are all kicked out of the girls Trailer since Courtney now owns it due to the lawsuit. Duncan then when up to check on her but she breaks up with Duncan due to the fact that she is now back in competion and must not let anything distract her. Harold is Immeidnelty Horrified about todays challenge being the High School Genre but for the first Task Gwen is pitted against Justin in the Caffeteria where they must befriend Chef. Gwen talks about how good his food was today but she losses focus when Justin rips his shirt off and easily wins part one. In Part two which takes place at the Gymnasium and it's a Dancing challenge which Chris Forces Duncan to dance along with DJ. After DJ's Ribbon dance, Duncan begins to breakdancing which stuns Chris in the process so he declares that Duncan wins part two. The Final Part which is The School Photo which Heather and Lindsay must egt three good photo pose but Lindsay beats Heather easily due to Heather falling over. The Screaming Gaffers were going to elimination until Courtney demand not to be votted out and even threaten to sue them. Chris didn't want to take any chances to he just swap it around and let the Gaffers win again and sent the Killer Grips back to the award Ceremony. Goth White and the Seven Dorks: Early in the Morning Courtney sneaks to where teh rest of the girls were sleeping and steal's Gwens Diary, She Explains in the confessional that she believes something is going on between Duncan and Gwen. At the Service Tent Gwen is down due to her diary gone missing while Harold talks about the Dream he had. Most of the Team Easiley Believe Heather to be the culprit. Chris then arrives and tells them about todays challenge is the fairy Tale Genre and each team will need a princess, Courtney declares herself the Gaffer's princess since Gwen do not want to and no one wants a Bald Princess. Chris also readds Izzy back into the Killer Grips since she was never votted off, Of Coruse Courtney is not happy with that and tries to call her lawyers but to no signal. the challenge is to recuse the teams princess from the Dragon, Harold is choosen to be the Dragon guarding Lindsay while Chef is the Dragon Guarding Courtney. Heather asks if they get wigs so Chris gives her the wig used from the Prehistoric Genre. Duncan,Gwen and Heather are on rescue duty and start off in the forest where Heather demands they not slipt up for once due to the Thriller challenge. While Both Gwen and Duncan agree to work with Heather one last time, Courtney continues to try and access her Pda but there is no repection due to the hieght of the tower, After hearing about Lindsay and Justin's alliance from Lindsay herself Courtney Decides to make a move and talk with Lindsay while Harold is left with Chef who spark up a friendly conversation. The Gaffers begin to have problems after Duncan took a wiz and lost the Map somewhere in the woods which Gwen,Duncan and Heather begin bickering on who to vote for. After Corutney and Lindsay talk she notice Harold is gone, Which Chef said he sent him out to make a Fruit salad, Courtney then acts by being the Dragon once the knights arrive. The Gaffers fight their Way to the tower when Izzy insults Duncan and Steals Heather's Wig, Both Grips are easily outmatched while The Gaffers Lost their very onw Friendship Salad that Harold collected. All Three Gaffers Arrive to Courtney but so Does Justin, Courtney Fends of Justin due to her being the new Dragon but she is knocked off the tower by Izzy which breaks the Gaffers winning Streak and sends them to elimination for the last time, At the Ceremony Courtney was given immunity due to being the teams Princess, Both Duncan and Harold are given the first two of the Gilded Chris awards which Pits long time foes Gwen and heather in the bottom against each other but Courtney votted for Gwen which resulted in Gwen's Elimination. But at the walk of Shame Duncan Found Gewn's Dairy and gave it back to her which they both are glad to have worked toghter which results in Gwen kissing Duncan before she left However Justin was watching them (The Next Episode started the merges) Eliminations: Screen Shot 2014-08-18 at 12.45.45 PM.png|The Screaming Gaffers Screen Shot 2014-08-10 at 9.29.56 PM.png|Geoff: Aw man! I can't believe I'm being split off of Lindsay. *sigh* :( And what's a gaffer, anyway? Screen Shot 2014-08-18 at 9.19.58 PM.png|Heather: I am just ADORING this season so far! Trent and Gwen on different teams... Lindsay FORGETTING about Geoff?! It's like my dreams all over again, but this time, it's REAL. Screen Shot 2014-08-18 at 12.48.15 PM.png|Monster Gets Geoff DuncansGame.png|Duncan: Is it bad to say I was happy when Geoff got caught? He's nice and all, but he IS the reason we're all back here, so yeah, pretty much. Screen Shot 2014-08-18 at 1.03.18 PM.png|Noah Escapes from the Jumping Castle Screen Shot 2014-08-18 at 1.10.18 PM.png|Heather: Give me back my wig, you glorified robot! Screen Shot 2014-08-18 at 1.05.49 PM.png|Gwen and Trent are Captured by the Monster Robot Screen Shot 2014-09-07 at 10.06.08 PM.png|Noah: I saw Justin use his good looks to avoid capture. It's the same tactic he used to get that million dollar case... and I'm starting to think something's a little off about him. Screen Shot 2014-08-18 at 1.18.54 PM.png|Duncan and Lindsay win the challenge ad become leaders of their respected teams Screen Shot 2014-08-25 at 9.00.27 PM.png|Harold: My Mom always said I had a way with the ladies. Animal magnetism, one might say! Heather's totally into me, its obvious. Now I just need to find us a good place to make out. *chuckles* ;) Screen Shot 2014-08-24 at 9.07.08 PM.png|Duncan, Katie along with Justin, Lindsay and Izzy in Lioncloth Screen Shot 2014-08-30 at 10.41.31 PM.png|Gwen: Ever since Trent and I got put on different teams, hes been acting seriously obsessive. Not giving me any space, getting intrusive between me and Duncan... we are JUST friends! I don't like Duncan and if Trent thinks I do, maybe that just shows he doesn't trust me enough. Screen Shot 2014-08-24 at 8.34.06 PM.png|Heather: I am NOT going down without a fight, crazy girl! Screen Shot 2014-08-25 at 9.00.44 PM.png|Heather: As IF losing my hair wasn't bad enough, NOW my bald head is being broadcasted across INTERNATIONAL TV? UGH. This is all GWEN'S fault that I'm bald, ANYWAY, and if she thinks I'm letting her get away with a make-under like THIS, she's sorely mistaken! Justin_and_Harold_Fight.png|Harold vs Justin Screen Shot 2014-08-25 at 9.01.58 PM.png|Noah: Did I or did I not say that Justin was trouble? I have to warn the others before it's too late. You're going down, Pretty Boy. 08.png|Trent Gives Duncan a Concussion during their match Screen Shot 2014-08-24 at 8.55.32 PM.png|The Screaming Gaffers at their First Elimination Ceremony in Land of the Host Screen Shot 2014-08-24 at 8.59.00 PM.png|Katie is the First Gaffer Voted of As of Land of the Host NoahScreams.jpg|Chris also Removes Noah from the Game due to him finding out Justin's True Nature D: Screen Shot 2014-08-30 at 11.05.26 PM.png|Geoff, Duncan and Harold along with the Grips find their Trailer is Locked. Screen Shot 2014-08-30 at 11.07.10 PM.png|And Gwen's claustrophobic kicks in Screen Shot 2014-08-30 at 11.06.01 PM.png|Heather: Gwen can try to fool everyone as much as she wants, but I SAW what happened last awards ceremony. She and Duncan are totally becoming... FRIEND-ish. Which means they WON'T vote each other off. If I want to have any chance of staying in the game, that alliance with Harold needs to be formed ASAP! But... he's just so... HAROLD! Screen Shot 2014-08-30 at 10.56.56 PM.png|Heather and Harold Are Doing the Digging for the Gaffers Screen Shot 2014-08-30 at 10.53.59 PM.png|Duncan and Gwen are Belaying For The Gaffers Screen Shot 2014-08-30 at 10.51.32 PM.png|Geoff will be Climbing Screen Shot 2014-08-30 at 10.42.21 PM.png|Harold: I happen to find bald women to be very attractive. I prefer head hair over facial hair, though. Screen Shot 2014-08-31 at 9.37.47 PM.png|The Screaming Gaffers at their Second Award Ceremony In Cops Out ! Screen Shot 2014-08-30 at 11.09.41 PM.png|Geoff is the Second/Third Gaffer Eliminated as of Cops Out ! Screen Shot 2014-09-07 at 9.13.41 PM.png|Duncan has Pranked Trent Screen Shot 2014-09-07 at 10.00.03 PM.png|Heather Watches Leshawna as she is upset with Geoff's Elimination Screen Shot 2014-09-07 at 9.38.33 PM.png|Heather Judges for the Gaffer while Duncan is the Model and Gwen is the Designer Screen Shot 2014-09-07 at 9.15.34 PM.png|Duncan is Confronted By Trent Which Results in a Fight Duncan-Confession-Wink.jpg|Duncan: Hey, it's funny, psycho Trent actually made my clothes look even cooler. TrentGwenBreakup.png|Trent and Gwen Breakup after the Events of Todays challenge Screen Shot 2014-09-16 at 9.39.37 PM.png|Duncan,Gwen and Harold in Submarine 2 with Lindsay and DJ Screen Shot 2014-09-16 at 9.47.41 PM.png|Heather in Sub marine 1 With Beth, Justin and Leshawna Screen Shot 2014-09-16 at 11.06.18 PM.png|Heather bids Farewell to Leshawna after she was eliminated Screen Shot 2014-09-16 at 11.14.38 PM.png|Heather: Leshawna and I may be on good terms now, but I'm STILL glad she got voted off. After all, that only leaves six other people against ME and MY new alliance. And starting now, Justin is public enemy number one. He is SO going down! Screen Shot 2014-09-26 at 10.21.33 PM.png|Heahter and Harold Request Justin to turn Gwen and Duncan against each other Screen Shot 2014-09-26 at 10.48.40 PM.png|Duncan and Gwen Pair up for the challenge Screen Shot 2014-09-26 at 10.48.46 PM.png|Heather is left with Harold left again Screen Shot 2014-09-26 at 10.42.56 PM.png|Gwen,Harold and Lindsay at the Entrance after being Captured by Ghost Screen Shot 2014-09-26 at 10.57.24 PM.png|Duncan wins for the Gaffers when Chris tells them the real challenge Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 9.28.15 PM.png|Heather: Duncan and Gwen are SERIOUSLY creasing me. It's two of us against the two of them, and neither team is planning on switching sides. I just hope that maybe someone, ANYONE can swap onto Team Gaffer and break this tie. Before I break Gwen. Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 9.44.32 PM.png|Courtney Debuts in The Break Up Club as a Screaming Gaffer Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 10.13.27 PM.png|Gwen and Justin trying to Befriend Chef as part of the challenge. Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 9.33.32 PM.png|Gwen: She's only been here for an hour and she's already bossing us around? Come on, can't she be a Grip! Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 10.21.33 PM.png|Heather against Lindsay in the Photo Challenge Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 9.56.19 PM.png|The Screaming Gaffers Win due to Courtney threatening another Lawsuit Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 9.41.13 PM.png|Duncan: As much as I like winning... that wasn't cool, Court. Screen Shot 2014-10-11 at 11.38.21 PM.png|Courtney: Finally! I got it. Gwen's diary. I've been searching for THIS little baby ever since I got back last week... you know, I KNOW something happened between Duncan and Gwen while I was gone. With this diary, I can find out what, and Gwen will pay. Screen Shot 2014-10-11 at 11.10.20 PM.png|Courtney is The Screaming Gaffer's Princess Screen Shot 2014-10-11 at 11.05.57 PM.png|Who is Begin Guarded by Chef Screen Shot 2014-10-11 at 11.09.55 PM.png|While Harold is Guarding the Killer Grips's Princess Episode-7-The-Chefshank-Redemption-total-drama-island-5419602-178-249.jpg|Gwen: I just KNOW she has my diary Screen Shot 2014-10-11 at 11.17.39 PM.png|Heather, Gwen and Duncan in the Forest Screen Shot 2014-10-11 at 11.37.39 PM.png|The Screaming Gaffers at their Last Elimination Ceremony in Goth White and the Seven Dorks DuncanGwenKiss2.png|Gwen is the Last Gaffer eliminated Before the merges but kisses Duncan before she leaves Category:Blog posts